A Movie and Some Understanding
by dwparsnip
Summary: Rosalie gets sick of waiting for Jacob to bring little Nessie to her and goes to find them watching a movie. Not a ship fic. Though I do have an idea for one later for them. Maybe.


Well, here it is. My first (only?) foray into Twilight fanfiction. My journey to the dark side is almost complete. I haven't read the books, or seen all the movies, so it's a guarantee that this will not be character perfect. I'd appreciate any opinions on that matter.

The movie mentioned is _Van Helsing_, which starred Hugh Jackman as the title character. It's owned by Universal Pictures. Good movie.

_Twilight_ and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Rosalie stood in the garden behind her family's mansion and quietly fumed with an intensity that actually seemed to dull the light cascading into the yard. The mongrel that was Jacob Black was supposed to have brought her niece out to her ten minutes ago, yet there was no sign of either of them.<p>

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she thought about Jacob and the hell he'd brought to her life, such as it was. It was bad enough the canine had imprinted upon her niece, but the way that he'd tried to monopolize Renesmee's time and his blatant attempt to freeze her out of the child's life had caused an argument so epic that Bella had threatened them both with grievous physical and mental harm. As it was, Bella had decided to meticulously plan out her daughter's time with each of them, creating a schedule of guardianship for the two of them and leaving them no illusions as to what would happen if they broke the schedule.

Rose put her hands on her hips and let loose a delicate yet totally uncivilized snarl. A part of her wanted to let the dog wrap his own leash around his neck and strangle himself- figuratively of course, because if the beast was going to go down for good it would most definitely be by her hands. She could let him stay with Nessie and then run to Bella and cry foul and let her deal with Jacob.

Yet the bigger part of her, the strong woman who felt such love for the little girl and couldn't stand to be away from her any longer won out, and before she knew it she was standing in the family room right behind the couch surveying the scene.

The mutt was sitting on the couch facing the mammoth flat screen television, and thereby facing away from her. She was just about to open her mouth to demand an explanation from him when he said, "Easy, Blondie, the movie's almost over."

Anger swelled up in her chest and she was about to fire a verbal barrage that would have left the mutt's future generations stinging when Nessie piped up, "Almost, Auntie Rose."

Rosalie snapped her mouth shut and slowly edged forward, her stomach nearly convulsing in disgust when she found her beloved little niece cuddled into the chest of the mutt with her eyes glued raptly to the screen.

It certainly didn't help her sudden disgust that said mutt had the most peaceful look upon his face either.

"Jacob…" she managed to ground out between her clenched teeth, but her mouth dropped open in surprise and, if she were to be honest with herself more than a little hurt, when Nessie shushed her, even going so far as to turn towards her and lift her little finger to her lips as she did so.

To Rosalie's surprise, the mutt said or did nothing to provoke her. Normally she'd expect him to give her some sort of self-satisfied smirk or some sort of snide comment, but he did nothing.

As if sensing her confusion, Jacob said, "This is my favorite part."

Rosalie followed his gaze to the TV and found some sort of large wolf battling a giant winged creature in a large room filled with fire and machinery. The movie looked familiar. _Van Helsing,_ she thought to herself. She had seen it before, more or less. It had been on TV years ago and the family had watched it… except for her. She'd given up paying attention after thirty minutes or so, her interest waylaid by just how blatantly wrong vampires were portrayed in the film. She hadn't even noticed when the movie had ended until Emmett had gently nudged her.

Now however she watched the screen, suddenly fascinated as the wolf transformed into a man, Van Helsing, she remembered. He was taunted by another man with a strange accent, Dracula, but then turned back into a wolf. The wolf leaped towards the Dracula who shifted back into the giant winged creature, and before she could process that much the wolf bit into the bat like thing's neck. Almost immediately the bat creature began to disintegrate, leaving her slack jawed and wide-eyed.

"Yay!" cheered Renesmee, and Rosalie's eyes snapped to the girl who was suddenly bouncing on the dog's lap and clapping wildly at the destruction of a vampire at the hands of a wolf!

Rosalie looked up to Jake to find him grinning wildly. Before she could say anything Jake stood up and hugged Nessie to him.

"Gotta go, Nessie," he whispered to her. He held her out from him enough so that he could look into her eyes. "Be good for Aunt Rose, okay?"

Nessie nodded and Rosalie took the child from Jacob when he held her out for her.

"Sorry about the time," he said with an anxious glance towards the TV. "I…sorry."

For some reason, Rosalie knew the mutt was being sincere. "Just don't make a habit of it," she replied with a deliberate and nearly unsuccessful attempt to make her tone light. His smirk told her she hadn't quite totally succeeded after all.

He left without saying another word, and after making sure he was gone Rosalie looked to Nessie. Her big brown eyes were full of something that she knew to be sorrow.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked as she tightened her hold on the little girl.

Renesmee sighed and pointed to the screen. "He always leaves before this part comes on."

Rosalie watched as the wolf cradled a dead woman in his arms, a heart wrenching howl coming from his mouth that turned into a scream of pure anguish as the wolf transformed back into a man. The man held the lifeless woman to him and cried.

Rosalie reached over and turned off the TV and moved to the window. She and Renesmee watched as Jacob walked over to his bike and plopped down on the seat. He leaned forward to grab the handlebars and stayed still for a moment. To her, it looked like he was trying very hard to get a hold of himself.

_Bella,_ she thought. Like the wolf in the movie, Jacob had lost his love. The reasons for the loss might have been different, but the result was the same.

And for a moment, she could pity him.


End file.
